Eavesdropping
by Space Toaster
Summary: Bilbo learns why you shouldn't eavesdrop. (Implied Bofur/OFC)


Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien and not me. Larin is mine.

((A/N: There isn't much backstory to this except for the idea that there is a fourteenth dwarf in the company, a young woman named Larin.))

"Eavesdropping"

It was quiet and peaceful in the forest, but Thorin still asked that Larin take watch over the camp. Bofur requested to keep her company, and getting permission the two of them walked off into a small clearing adjacent to the camp site. Bombur got out his supplies, and with the help of a rabbit caught by Kili, soon had a stew cooking on the campfire. Bilbo was handed two bowls and asked to bring them to the two keeping watch. He was used to running errands at this point, so he gladly started on his walk towards the clearing.

A few feet away, he heard two voices talking and stopped. He didn't want to interrupt the conversation if it was meant to be a private one. …However, he couldn't help but be curious. He tiptoed further to take a listen. If it sounded like an intimate subject, he would step back and wait awhile before bringing them dinner. He jolted when Larin yelped suddenly and there was a sound of someone being slapped on the arm.

"Don't tickle me!"

Her protest was followed by a chuckle from Bofur. "Hehe, I couldn't resist, they're so soft. How's that, lass?"

"Mmm, that's nice…" She sighed in a way that made Bilbo's ears turn red. He thought about tiptoeing back to the camp for now and making up some excuse, but he found himself unfortunately curious. He jumped when Larin gave a sudden, pleasured moan.

"Ohh! There, right there," She cooed. "That's perfect."

"There we are…" Bofur chuckled quietly, his voice low. "You needed this, hm?"

"I did. I don't complain so to not bother the others but- _ohhh_, it was driving me mad today and, _nnnh_- I knew you- _mmn_, could help me."

"Huh. You came to the right dwarf. Bombur's all right at this, but, he acts like it's the same as tenderizing a piece of meat. Most of our family is good with their hands."

Bilbo wasn't quite sure he wanted to picture Bombur doing what they were doing. He wasn't quite surprised about the two of them, though. Larin seemed to get on well with most of the company, it seemed natural that one of them would take an interest in her. But, here? Now? Even he knew this wasn't the time or place and he could only imagine if Thorin found out about this!

She groaned suddenly. "Ooh, oww-!"

"You're very tight here, lass." Bofur mused. "Here, let me try something."

"Ahh! Oh, gods, you're incredible. Don't stop."

"Heh heh, I do try."

Bilbo knew he had to leave now before he was found out. It would be very embarrassing for all three of them, no doubt. He began to quietly step backwards towards the camp, trying to keep as quiet as he could. A twig snapped underfoot and he jolted, trying to regain his footing and tiptoe away and keep quiet all the while. Instead, he tripped over a fallen branch and catapulted forward into the clearing, spilling the soup. He braced himself for their embarrassed screams.

"Oy! You all right there, Bilbo?" Bofur asked, casual as could be.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could Bofur be so nonchalant after what he just stumbled upon them doing? Bilbo reluctantly lifted his head, and saw them before he could shield his eyes. …The two dwarves sat across from each other on two rocks. Larin had her boots and socks off with one foot in Bofur's lap. He held her other foot in his hands. Bilbo stared at them, mouth agape.

"Are you all right?" Bofur repeated, pausing in his massage which made Larin groan a bit. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ah- uh, well, uh-" Bilbo staggered to his feet, collecting the bowls and spoons. "N-no, no no, I'm quite all right. Sorry, I'll get more soup."

"Thanks Bil," He nodded, turning his attention back to his task as Bilbo trudged off. It was quiet for a while. "…He was awful red in the face, wasn't he?"

"Indeed." Larin replied. "Those hobbits, they have such dirty little minds."


End file.
